


Proximity

by kam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/pseuds/kam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: http://threadear.tumblr.com/post/42288211028/proximity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was not, in fact, that Sherlock _couldn’t_ say why he did it. Of course he could. He simply _wouldn’t_. Circumstances being what they currently were, he absolutely refused to. Not, of course, that anyone was _asking_ him to – no one knew there was anything to ask. No one, especially not John, knew that Sherlock no longer spent even the odd night in his own room, that he instead crept into John’s, waiting by the door until his respiration and movement indicated that he had fallen into deep enough sleep to not notice. No one knew that he curled up at the side of John’s bed, resting his head just so very gently against the side of the mattress (John always slept facing the same side, after he’d finished tossing and turning and kicking the cover down around his thighs,) and listening to John breathe. He didn’t sleep, not quite, but it was the closest he’d come without ‘assistance’ in years.


	2. Chapter 2

John was zero. John was the speed of light. John was G. John was a universal constant and, as such, should be _dull_. John should be mundane, boring, routine. But John was none of those things. John was clever and dangerous and surprising, and that was the worst of all of it, wasn’t it, because a universal constant is _never_ meant to be surprising. John appeared where he wasn’t meant to be, said what he wasn’t meant to say, knew what he wasn’t meant to know. John had a gun he wasn’t meant to have. John had a gun and had shot a man he wasn’t meant to shoot. John had shot a man to save Sherlock, who he wasn’t meant to care about. John had shot a man to save Sherlock and then _giggled_ about it. John _was_ a universal constant, surely. He was just astoundingly _bad_ at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just couldn't leave it alone.  
> not sorry.
> 
> also, G in this case is the constant of gravitation.  
> but it's ok.  
> because i keep reading it as "John was a G" too.


	3. Chapter 3

There was, of course, a logical explanation. Dopamine, serotonin, norepinephrine – a certain amount of testosterone, naturally – and activation of the limbic system. That’s all it was. Sherlock understood _how_ it happened. He understood the precise nature of the reaction John caused in him. But _why_? _Why_. That was the problem, the missing piece. Why John? Why now? Why was this happening, what was the point? Normally, why didn’t matter to Sherlock. But in this, it seemed crucial. It seemed impossible to accurately assess the situation without understanding why it was happening. What, to put it bluntly, made John so bloody special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> norepinephrine is one of my favorite words to say.  
> in case you wondered.


End file.
